


Please Remember Me

by riahchan



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic- What Tomoe could have possibly seen before she died. (Written in 1999)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Remember Me

Please Remember Me

[Music starts.]

Himura Tomoe runs forward with her tanto raised. As she positions herself between her husband and his opponent, a powerful slash comes from behind, connecting with both her and the old man.

[When all our tears have reached the sea

A part of you will live in me ]

The sword is pulled back. Her tanto flies from her hand.

[Way down deep inside my heart]

She falls towards the ground. As she falls, she sees...

[The days keep coming without fail ]

Kenshin. In the streets of Kyoto. Fighting. Killing. Blood flows like a river.

'No! This is not the way it should be for him!' she thinks. And then...

[A new wind's gonna find your sail.

And that's where your journey starts ]

Kenshin. Surrounded by bodies. He stabs is sword into the ground, swears a non-killing oath and walks away.

[You'll find better love

Strong as it ever was ]

A young girl, no more than five, swings around a wooden sword while a man, her father by the look of his features and the expression on his face, watches on with obvious adoration.

[Deep as a river runs ]

'Who?' thinks Tomoe as she finally reaches the ground after that infinite moment.

[Warm as the morning sun

Please remember me. ]

Strong, warm arms surround her and she hears her name being called.

[Just like the waves down by the shore ]

She feels a drop of something warm and wet reach her cheek.

[We're gonna keep on coming back for more ]

She opens her eyes to look at him, tears heavy on his cheeks, crying out her name.

[Cause we don't ever wanna stop ]

Blinking, another image floods her vision.

[Out in this brave new world you seek ]

Kenshin walks along the road, dusty and travel-worn. Similar scenes flash by. He still carries a sword but there seems to be something strange about it.

[Oh, the valleys and the peeks ]

When around others, he acts polite and kind but there is an underlying sadness to him. Tomoe can feel the time passing until...

[And I can see you on the top ]

Near dawn, he walks down a street in a city she recognizes as Edo.

[You'll find better love ]

He is older, more than ten years older, and his pain seems to weigh heavy upon him in the growing light of the day.

[Strong as it ever was ]

A young woman with a ponytail calls out a name that he left behind in Kyoto and challenges him. By her looks and stance, Tomoe sees her to be the little girl she saw before.

[Deep as a river runs ]

He avoids the fight and ends up protecting the young woman.

[Warm as the morning sun ]

Even knowing who he truly is, the young woman invites him to stay with her and from then on, her smile lights his life and lightens his burden

[Please remember me. ]

Fighting, for him, is inevitable but now he has a reason. With her, for her, he fights, turning some enemies into friends and bringing them together.

[Remember me when you're out walking]

Kenshin and the young woman walk with an odd group. There is a comfortable feeling there, a feeling of family.

[When the snow falls high outside your door

Late at night when you're not sleeping ]

The older Kenshin sits on a porch. Behind him, through an open door, the young woman sleeps on one side of a futon. The other side's blankets are rumpled, indicating recent occupancy.

[And moonlight falls across the floor ]

Warm summer air flows past him as light from a half moon plays on his face. He looks up, seemingly making eye contact with Tomoe, and then she sees him as he is now, blood and tears flowing down his face.

[When I can't hurt you anymore ]

Slowly, she brings her hand up to his face, lightly caressing his blood-covered cheek.

[You'll find better love

Strong as it ever was ]

The corners of her mouth lift up as she touches him one last time.

[Deep as a river runs ]

'It's better this way...'

[Warm as the morning sun ]

'... so please don't cry.'

[Please remember me. ]

"To mo e..."

[Please remember me.]

"TOMOEEEEE!"

Owari.

Note- Edo is the old name for Tokyo.

Sung by Tim McGraw

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me and neither does the song so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank Tae-san, Ashley-san and Serizawa Kamo-san for helping me find the information that I needed. I was going to wait a few days to write this but it insisted on being written so here I am, at 5:00 am writing the Author's Notes... sigh And I have to go to work today... Anyway, I know that everyone is tired of Tomoe fics by now but I couldn't help it. Blame it on Tim McGraw for singing such a great song that just screamed "Tomoe!"

Thanks for reading!


End file.
